Girl Meets World: Girl Meets Bitter Truth
by 0.-Miyuu'sTreeWorld-.0
Summary: When Riley, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle enter a big shiny brand new world named, Highschool, the fearsome foursome meet a seemingly awful end. Things started good, but when a pretty young lady named Juliette Nikolson shoves her way into the group, things crumble. She slowly breaks apart the group to get what she wants, what will happen to everyone, and how will this end?


**_Chapter one_**

 _the start of the end_

-

Riley woke up at the usual wake up time around 5:30am. Riley was already 14 and in her first year of high school. Riley groaned as she heard the ringing of her alarm clock, as she reached over a hand beat her to the turning off of the beeping. The bed headed brunette looked up to see a dirty blonde named Maya already tearing the sheets off of Riley.

"Rise and Shine, Riles". Riley sighed before sitting up with her hair messily standing every which way. "Is this necesarry, Maya? I mean why so early?" Riley spoke back to Maya. Maya sat down next to the tall and lanky teen she calls her best friend. Maya sighed and responded "because the mental constitution called, school, tells us to...Now get up your mom is making the scramble face family again." Riley sat up in a jerking manner with a worried expression on her face "No! Amanda! Not again, Nooo-" Riley complained before being borderline suffocated by a long pair of pink overalls and a rainbow striped crop top. "Yeah yeah, Riles. Its the first day of highschool speed it up, girl." Maya turned around pulling her denim jacket closer to her as she walked to close the bay window from freezing the room with the autumn air.

Maya turned around to see Riley kneeling on her bed in just her innocent pink bra and her plain blue panties. Riley smiled at Maya as she loosley fumbled around trying to untwist the straps on her pink overalls. Maya flipped out her phone and opened her camera app. "Pose for me, darling" teased Maya as she started snapping pictures of her friend. Riley covered her face after a few slightly risque and a few cutesy poses "n-no! Maya we should'nt!" Riley laughed as she slid her rainbow striped crop top over her head and onto her body, and then she stepped into her long legged pink overalls. Riley clipped the buttons into place then turned to Maya who handed her a hairbrush, Riley smiled as she brushed her hair and walked over to her vanity where Riley applied lip gloss and a small amount of mascara and eye shadow. "Shall we?" she poke to Maya who replied with a nod.

The two teens linked arms and frolicked into the kitchen "Hey, Mom, Heard the scramble face family is meeting their end once again." Topanga nodded with a sarcastic expression on her face as she dropped the plates down in front of the two females. Cory and Auggie walked out sitting down in their seats, both with groggy emotions written all over their face. Eggs were also placed in front of them. Riley and Maya finished and they stood up and picked up their stuff. "So... Dad, I am off to high school! Where you will be our teacherrrrr...?" Riley tilted her head at her dad. Cory looked at her and shook his head "Not this year, I have to stay at the middle school." Riley and Maya grinned at eaczhother and in unison shouted "YAY!" Before leaving the apartment closing the door behind them.

Maya and Riley stepped inyo the highschool looking around slowly amazed by all the tall more mature people. "woah..." they sighed in unison. Suddenly two taller young men approached from behind them "Hello, Ladies!" one of the young emn spoke. "Farkle..." said the two young women in unison. Riley turned around facing face to face with a gorgeous... handsome... amazing... "Lucas!" Maya sarcastically exclaimed. Riley blushed raised one hand and wiggled her fingers in a greeting manner. "H-hi, Lucas" Lucas smiled gently at her with those darling soft puppy like eyes, and his big glimmering smile. Oh boy.

The four walked around together smiling, laughing, and exloring the big highschool that was now their new world. Although their highschool was the only one in the area, and with that some middle schools all sent their students here, this means new friends, or enemies. Ahead in the path of the fearsome foursome sat a girl, a single girl, she looked sweet as honey she stood up and approached us.

Her hair went down to mid back and it was a gorgeous naturally wavy strawberry blonde, and her skin was porceline, and her eyes, oh her eyes were a bright cool gray. She flashed Lucas a smile, and Riley studied her closely... On top of the first glance the girl was quite short, shorter than Maya and Riley. This girl had cute doll like eyeliner on making her doe shaped eyes stand out, she wore peach toned blush that stood out because it was so similar to her hair, she had freckles from her ears over the bridge of her nose and to teh other ear also up and down her face and they alsk covered some of her chest and arms, and last but not list to Riley's observations this girl was perfect proportined and so, so, soooo perfect. Maya smiled at her as she noticed her eyeing up Lucas.

"Heyyyy, Youmust be from one of the other schools?" Maya asked in a rather defensive tone. The girl turned and looked at Maya, and she said "I can ask the same about yourself, in fact all of you I can." Riley smiled awkwardly and walked up reaching out to boop the girls nose. The girl backed away and spoke in what seemed to be a polite tone with odd undertones? "I am Juliette, and you four?" She glanced at everyone, but her eyes gazed back to Lucas. Farkle seemed quiet, but alas not for long "I'll go first! I am Farkle! Pleasure to be aquainted." Juliette scoffed at his name, and then she turned to Lucas however Maya spoke up "The tall one, thats Lucas. My goofy friend over there, that's our innocent Smiley Riley. Me, I am Maya Hart. That's us."

Juliette seemed to ignore everything after 'Lucas'. "Yeah, may I see all your schedules? Everyone quickly handed them to her, and she quickly examine dthem beforr distributing them back out "Looks like we all have the same first hour study hall period, come on let's get going before the bell!" This was the start of the end for these friends, and nothing will be as good as the morning of September 19th again.

-

 ** _Fin Chapter 1_**

-


End file.
